Complications Of A Triangle
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Sequel To 'An Undesired Desire'. Sirius/Snape. Malfoy/Snape. Malfoy/Remus. Even in Hogwarts, Drama lurks around each corner, and with the dance coming up, anything could happen. No Longer Being Continued.
1. Real Friends

The holiday had crept along like a cat seeking out a bird to sink its teeth into. All the students seemed to be infected by the Christmas cheer, even the Slytherin's which rumour has it had their drinks spiked by Professor Slughorn with a very potent Cheering spell. Dumbledore had taking the liberty of setting up floating mistletoe in the halls which latched onto each door and set off later to keep the students guessing, so, it came with no surprise that the afternoon potions class had refused to enter.

"Come on" Professor Slughorn insisted, tapping his feet impatiently from the other side of the door. A couple of the girls giggled but shook their heads insistently. Malfoy scowled from the back of the line, "Bloody Git, that Dumbledore" He muttered, running a hand through his hair looking very handsomely so causing Snape to roll his eyes, "Agreed. Though I suppose it is all in the spirit of the season" He shrugged.

"Would they just hurry up? God…" Malfoy muttered, finally seizing a girl by the arm, tugging her through the door and snogging her quickly. Looking flustered, she walked back to the group of girls whispering excitedly and shooting glances back at the Slytherin. As if on cue, the mistletoe fluttered from the door having filled it's quota and latched onto the Charms class across the hall.

"That was disgusting" Snape muttered, taking a seat beside Malfoy, rolling his eyes at the giggles from the table beside them. "Wasn't that bad. Geez Sev, you have to learn to let loose, I'll pick out a girl for you-" "No thank you" Snape dismissed, "But if you try you can-" "Not interested" "But-" "Nuh uh" Snape said, frowning in annoyance, "Just drop it"

"Hm…" Malfoy contemplated and leant close, "You're still after Black aren't you? Come on…forget it. One: He's a git. Two: He's a Gryffindor. Three: He's a git…wait…no, that's one…Well anyway. Three: He's Sirius Black, you know, dude who spent his first five years at school torturing you with the help of his Lapdog Potter" Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I don't like him, okay?" Snape snapped, picking up his things and moving to the table behind. "Aw, come on Sev, don't leave me alone" Malfoy huffed before the seats beside him were quickly filled by a couple of jittery girls, "Mm…never mind" He grinned, leaning over to start flirting with them.

--

"Oi! Hold up, coming through, I'll solve this problem" James said haughtily, a broad grin on his face as he stepped up to the Charms room, "Lily?" He said sweetly. "In your dreams, Potter" Lily answered, turning her back on him while her friends shot longing looks at him. "He's such a pig…" Lily whined, "I think he's dreamy…" One of her friends swooned, "That's gross, you know that Rebecca? Completely gross" She responded, crossing her arms moodily.

"Struck out, Prongs?" Sirius drawled, a grin met his face as he leant lazily on his friends side, "You know, you might have more luck if you just go to the girl and stick your tongue down her throat" He snickered. "You think?" James asked, "I was joking, dumbass" Sirius said, whacking his friend over the head jokingly. "Would you two behave, I can't leave you alone can I?" Remus questioned, carrying a pile of books in his arms.

"Mate…you carrying the library?" Sirius asked, quirking an eyebrow, "What are these anyway, lets see…" He trailed, snatching one up, "Herbology?" He asked in disbelief, "You ace that class, what do you need these for?" He questioned, watching with bemusement as small Professor Filtwick attempted to swat the mistletoe from the door with a walking stick.

"Yes well…" Remus mumbled, with a weak smile, "It's not for me, I'm helping Peter" He answered, pointing to the mousy boy carrying half the load, seeming to disappear behind the mountain of books. "He's helpless…you'll never get through Wormtail's thick skull…" Sirius snorted, "So…you heard about the dance right? Who are you taking?"

--

"But, you have to go. The dance determines where you rank on the social chart. Don't go and you'll be like…the smudge in the corner nobody notices…" Malfoy said in disbelief, leaning over the desk to face his friend, "Not to mention you'll knock my own reputation a tad lower. I might have to pretend not to know you"

"Yes well, pretend away. Dances…they aren't my thing" Snape answered coolly, trying to peer past his friends head to read the instructions on the board. "Three pinches of ground unicorn horn…" He mumbled, "There is more to life than Potions" Malfoy insisted, "I'm taking Nariscca, she's popular, not bad looking and from a good pureblood family. Exactly the boost I need to my rep" He nodded intelligently.

"Yes well…"

--

"I just don't feel up to it" James raised a brow, "You serious, Padfoot?" He asked, watching as Filtwick fell over and a couple of students rushed to his aid. "I'm taking Lily-" "When hell freezes over" Lily snapped back at him as he threw a hopeful look in her direction. "Mooney is taking whats-her-name, that Quiddich captain from Ravenclaw-" "Her name is Melissa" Remus added quickly, "Yeah, her and Wormtail, Wormtail has a date!" James said, throwing his arms around dramatically.

"Yeah well…I'm thinking about…" "Nope, don't say it. He's not good enough for you, Padfoot, get over him already!" James said angrily. "Come on, is he really that bad?" Sirius asked. "He's a git, a slimy git. He hangs out with the scum of the earth, Malfoy. He's one of them" James said firmly. "Look, he's not all that bad. Yeah, he hangs out with Malfoy and yeah he's a Slytherin, so what?" Sirius added under his breath.

"So what?"

--

"So, the Gryffindor's are vile! And yeah, he's a pureblood but he's one of the bad ones. His brother, Regulus, why couldn't you go for him? He's a Slytherin and he's not a complete ass like Black. He, at least, has the right idea-" "If the dimwit has any ideas at all" Snape mumbled. "But really…does it have to be Sirius, how about…Lupin, he's not a bad bloke for a Gryff…"

"Just drop it"

--

"I won't drop it. Sirius. The guy is scum. The lowest of the low. If you go out with him I…I won't stay your friend" James threatened, "None of us will. Right?" He asked, turning between his friends. Peter, who took James word for law nodded vigorously, "I won't" He insisted enthusiastically. Sirius turned hopefully to Remus who looked flushed and looked away, "Well…he is all those things…he's quite horrible…" He mumbled excusively. "You too, huh?" Sirius said bitterly.

Turning away from them, Sirius heaved a sigh and turned back with a smile, "Then I guess…we're no longer friends"


	2. Still Some Hope

The shock of the words hit James like a blow from a Blast-ended Skrewts Tail and his mouth hung open for a few moments. "Excuse me, what?" He asked bewildered, sure he had misheard. "I said, were no longer friends" Sirius said, his voice taking on a cold tone.

In a moment, James seized the collar of his uniform, shoving him into the wall startling nearby students. "Take it back. You would not take that filthy-" "Don't call him that" Sirius warned, "I'm not done yet, that filthy, dirty, disgusting scum bag-" This time it was a fist that interrupted him, Sirius glaring angrily at him. "You ever call him that again…And I swear…I will never forgive you" He growled.

"You'd leave us for him…I can't believe you, what sort of friend are you?" James bit out. "What sort of friends are you? This is my own choice…I didn't protest when it came to Peter joining the Quiddich team, even though he himself knows he sucks. I didn't protest to helping Remus with his problem.." Sirius said lowly, the two boys turning their heads away in guilt.

"And James…I never once stopped you from pursuing Lily even though all she's ever done is hurt you. I've put side my own feelings for you guys but you can't even do the same for me"

Turning on his heel, Sirius moved off, pausing at the sound of an extra pair of feet and turning at the feel of a hand. "I…This is your choice…and if this is what you want…" Remus started meekly, "Then I'll support you the whole way through" He smiled, reassuring the other. "Thanks…" Sirius smiled, exchanging a friendly hug with his friend then leaving.

--

"Look, I said just drop it. How many times do I have to tell you, I-" Snape cut off, falling back onto the ground, his body colliding with something hard and his bag spilling its contents. "Great…" He groaned, "What could be better…" He mumbled, scrambling around to pick up his things to find a book waving in his face.

"This yours?" Sirius questioned, a smirk flickered on his lips causing Snape to groan inwardly, "Speak of the devil…" He sighed, reaching out to take the book to find it out of his reach. "Just give it back, Black" He growled, clenching his fists. "I didn't realise we were back to last name basis, Se-ve-rus" He teased, drawing out his name.

Looking flushed, Snape reached for it again, and again failed. "Please, just give it back" He said, his voice strained, "I'm not in the mood for your bullying-" "Bullying? Now hold on a minute. I never said I was bullying you. I have just thought up an exchange for the book, that's all…" Sirius said mischievously.

"This can't be anything good…" Snape mumbled to himself, "Then what is it?" He sighed and Sirius leant close, his lips brushing against the shell of Snape's air, causing the boy to gasp. "You and me. The dance" Sirius smirked, chuckling softly.

"I…" Snape stuttered out, unsure of what to say, the words failing him. "I will take that silence as a yes?" Sirius said hopefully, and grinning at the nod he received from the Slytherin, "Brilliant" He grinned, tugging Snape to his feet and handing him his book.

Smiling slightly, Snape stowed the book into his bag then turned to leave until he was drawn into Sirius' arms. "Don't be late, alright?" He smirked, and with that, he awarded the blushing boy a soft kiss before taking his own leave, Snape blinking in surprise, his cheeks colouring, if possible, darker.


	3. The Dance

What was he thinking? What stupid thought had been in his head to accept such an offer. Cringing as he tidied his dress robes, Snape stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned huffily at the thought he'd tied his hair back. "Only because he said I look…" Trailing off, he groaned internally, feeling almost like a girl on her first date. Biting his lower lip, Snape sighed, crossing his arms and slipping out into the common room, much to his embarrassment as he was greeted by an applause from Malfoy, the blond haired male smirking, "Not bad at all," He chuckled, circling Snape for a moment, inspecting the boy.

"Don't you have a date to be picking up?" Snape grumbled, Malfoy chuckling, "I'm meeting her there," He said, "C'mon, I'll take you downstairs," Malfoy grinned, leading the other out of the portal. "I think I can handle that," Sirius interrupted, Snape glancing back to see the other male waiting in a dark suit which looked, in only one word, sexy.

"Go ahead, I can take him," Sirius added towards Malfoy, staring at the male in an almost possessive way, as if daring Malfoy to try anything. "He's all yours," Malfoy shrugged, stowing his hands into his pockets and striding downstairs, leaving the two to an awkward silence, broken as Sirius cleared his throat, "So…You look great," He said, his eyes unabashedly lingering on the male, almost proud to see it caused the pale boy to blush.

What was he thinking? What stupid thought had been in his head to accept such an offer? Cringing as he tidied his dress robes, Snape stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned huffily at the thought he'd tied his hair back. "Only because he said I look…" Trailing off, he groaned internally, feeling almost like a girl on her first date. Biting his lower lip, Snape sighed, crossing his arms and slipping out into the common room, much to his embarrassment as he was greeted by an applause from Malfoy, the blond haired male smirking, "Not bad at all," He chuckled, circling Snape for a moment, inspecting the boy.

"Don't you have a date to be picking up?" Snape grumbled, Malfoy chuckling, "I'm meeting her there," He said, "C'mon, I'll take you downstairs," Malfoy grinned, leading the other out of the portal. "I think I can handle that," Sirius interrupted, Snape glancing back to see the other male waiting in a dark suit which looked, in only one word, sexy.

"Go ahead, I can take him," Sirius added towards Malfoy, staring at the male in an almost possessive way, as if daring Malfoy to try anything. "He's all yours," Malfoy shrugged, stowing his hands into his pockets and striding downstairs, leaving the two to an awkward silence, broken as Sirius cleared his throat, "So…You look great," He said, his eyes unabashedly lingering on the male, almost proud to see it caused the pale boy to blush.

"Just go," Snape huffed, pouting slightly as they headed down to the dance soon amongst the crowds of students, laughter and conversation rising up to the ceiling along with the sound of music. And as the night went on and the crowds slowly died away, Snape and Sirius finally took a seat, Remus joining them with a smile.

"So, did you have fun?" Sirius whispered over the soft music, his breath warm against Snape's throat, goosebumps rising on Snape's skin, Sirius chuckling and placing a hand beneath Snape's cheek, drawing him into a soft kiss, almost startling the Slytherin student at his gentle behaviour. "Sirius.." Snape whined through the kiss, Sirius laughing, "I know-No kissing on the first date," He laughed. "Date?" Snape mumbled, "Well-What did you think it was?" Sirius snorted.

"Well…I…" Snape pouted, Sirius chuckling and slipping his arms around Snape's waist, catching his lips once more. "Hey-I thought you said no kissing on the first-" "I lied," Sirius smirked, tugging the male to his feet before he could protest and tugging him from the dining hall, slipping into one of the hallways and bringing Snape between himself and a wall, chuckling lightly, "You can't say you mind do you?" Sirius murmured bemusedly, preventing Snape from answering by occupying his mouth with his own.

Slipping his arms around Sirius's neck, Snape sighed softly into the kiss, returning it without much persistence, his fingers combing through the ends of Sirius's hair. Grinning against Snape's lips, Sirius broke the kiss, "C'mon-I better get you back to your common room before I get carried away," Sirius sighed in complaint, Snape smiling lightly and allowing himself to be ushered to the Slytherin common room, standing outside the door for a moment.

"So…Goodnight," Sirius grinned, kissing Snape on the cheek, the Slytherin boy smiling, "Yeah-Goodnight, I had a good time," He said, Sirius nodding, "Me too," He said, turning to leave. "Oh Sirius," Snape spoke quickly, Sirius glancing back with a questioning glance, "I wouldn't have minded if you got carried away," Snape smirked briefly, slipping inside the common room and closing the door behind him.

"Got carried away…-Dammit!" Sirius complained.

--

Not paying heed to the music, Remus settled himself on one of the benches outside, his face in his hands and his head hanging, the brunette mess he called hair hanging over his features and shielding them from view. He'd worn a smile all night, but what was the point when he was alone? Chuckling weakly, he shook his head. He'd had to listen to James complain about Lily rejecting him when another girl clung to his side. Had to watch Sirius whine about Snape being so reluctant to dance with him while the two were flirting.

They both thought they had it so bad.

Sighing, he straightened up, tensing as he heard footsteps amongst the gravel. "What're you doing out here, Lupin?" Malfoy regarded, leaning against one of the stone statues and staring at the smaller boy with a bemused expression. "Nothing, Malfoy." Remus said coolly, standing up and moving to pass the other, being prevented as an arm was held out in front of him.

"Malfoy, I want to go inside," Remus muttered, his eyes held on the ground as a quiet sigh escaped him. "We all want things," Malfoy answered with a careless shrug, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Remus said in disbelief, attempted to side step him and failing as Malfoy stood himself in front of Remus with a smirk, "You want to know what I want?" Malfoy said in an innocent tone, walking Remus back against the statue.

"You."

With that, the blond haired Slytherin dominantly claimed Remus's mouth, his hands holding him in place though he needn't have tried; Remus held no resistance, his body giving itself over towards the cold grasp and parting his lips willingly for the forceful male.


	4. The Deal

"Over here!"

Snape's head snapped up from where his nose was buried in his studies, observing the group from across the field. James was brooding beside the tree, apparently oblivious of Peter's insistent whining on a recap of the latest Quiddich game. Remus and Lily seemed to be buried deeply into a conversation, and Sirius was patting the patch of grass beside him, motioning for Snape to join him.

With a reluctant sigh, the Slytherin boy strode over toward the group, settling down beside Sirius with a sheepish glance around the group, his History of Magic book rested in his lap.

"The dance was great, right?" Sirius grinned, flashing his smile in Snape's direction, satisfied at the flushed appearance that took it's place amongst Snape's features at the simple smile. "I suppose-Though, I should have been studying," The male complained, glancing down at the book in his hand.

"Me as well-But James insisted," Lily piped up, sharing an awkward glance with the Slytherin boy, as if wondering whether they'd be able to keep up the façade of being friends once more, though apparently it wasn't as hard as thought to slip back into old ways.

He was surprised more so how easily the other Gryffindor students seemed to brush aside his house, at least, to his face, which he was more than grateful for. Apparently Sirius had more than enough influence to keep them in line around his latest choice of a date.

"Severus," Malfoy hummed, striding over and slumping to his backside, "You left me," He pointed out, "You were meant to come and eat lunch in the hall with me," The male snorted, unaffected by the clear dislike in most of the surrounding students eyes, though rather than glare, Remus seemed to turn red and glance away uncomfortably.

"Ah-Sirius asked me to join," Snape said with a weak smile, "I do get first rights to him," Sirius gloated, his arm slinging itself around Snape's waist and his lips pressing to the others cheek with a cocky grin amongst his features.

"Ah, some bonding time, no doubt?" Malfoy scoffed, "Remus," He regarded, the mousy haired boy groaning internally and glancing up obediently, "Yes, Malfoy?" He questioned coolly, causing the blonde Slytherin to grin widely, "Mind if I talk to you, Lupin?" Malfoy drawled, slipping back into last name terms with the other male.

With a helpless look toward Lily, Remus finally complied, getting to his feet and allowing himself to be ushered off by the older male, Snape quirking a brow. "Any idea what that's about?" He asked with a thoughtful expression, "No idea," Sirius snorted, preoccupying himself by toying with strands of Snape's hair, ignoring the dark-haired boys complaints toward his actions.

-----

"You wanted something?" Remus asked after they'd gotten far enough away, his words almost lost as Malfoy's lips claimed his own hungrily, a hand sliding up beneath the Gryffindor male's shirt in desire, cold fingertips brushing his skin gently causing weak gasps to escape the brunette.

"Stop-Dammit, Malfoy. Stop it!" Remus protested, squirming away from the fingertips, looking uncomfortable.

"What is this, really-Last thing I remember you were interested in Snape-" "I still am. I can't be blamed for exploring while he's preoccupied with his pet," Malfoy spoke in a casual manner, "What? You seemed to like it. Plus, I've seen the way you look at Sirius. If either of them get jealous and call if off, you're welcome to Black," Malfoy spoke dismissively.

"You can't be serious-I'm not going to hurt my friend like that. And I'm not going to be some toy for you to occupy yourself with!" Remus snapped, taking a few steps back, "Oh?" Malfoy spoke bemused, raising a brow in a curious manner, "Is that so?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Definitely. I'm not going to hurt Sirius like that. No deal," Remus spoke firmly, watching Malfoy's expression change before settling on amusement, "Oh-Alright. I can wait, eventually you'll need my help if you want your puppy," He chuckled, not surprised to see a slight surprise in the others features, though not pursuing it.

"Whatever you say-But it'll begin to get to you soon enough. Breaking your poor little heart," Malfoy spoke dryly, striding back to the group, leaving Remus looking lost and feeling small.

Leaning over Snape's shoulder, Malfoy shot a grin at Sirius before ruffling his hair, "I'm heading in-See you next class?" He piped up, Snape nodding in surprise, "Sure-What did you want with Remus?" He asked curiously, Malfoy pausing and considering his words, "Just needed to talk about something. Nothing big," He chuckled.

-----

Later that night, Malfoy wasn't surprised to receive an Owl signed by Remus. He was less surprised to have to meet the male, and predictably, his offer was accepted.

With a smirk, he nodded, speaking his goodbye to Remus and heading back to his common room while Remus entered his own, swallowing guiltily at the warm smile from Sirius and settling down to help the other study, regret seeping through him as he lost the ability to meet the others gaze, afraid he'd be found out.

What kind of friend was he?


End file.
